


The Red And White Dragon Emperor

by deltanz



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, ruined world, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltanz/pseuds/deltanz
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is the Pawn of both Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan in what is the only known case of something like this happening, and if that wasn't enough, he's the wielder of both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, but it didn't save him when the Apocalypse Beast was released and killed everyone he knew including his masters. Though before his death, he was transported to an alternate world of his own with the chance to make things right once more and in a world where he originally didn't exist.OP Issei. Small harem.Written with permission from Wargame-Sama over on FF as its a rewrite of his own story on FF.
Relationships: Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Issei/Serafall Leviathan, Hyoudou Issei/Sona Sitri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Red And White Dragon Emperor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Red And White Dragon Emperor From the Alternate World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731106) by Wargame-sama. 



**A/N: Welcome to a new story for me, another rewritten one, this time one done by Wargame-Sama that he quit writing a while back as he wanted to redo it and I got permission to do it myself now. A few things to deal with from the get-go.**

**This is a rewrite of Wargame-Sama's The Red and White Dragon Emperor of Another World, and done with his permission.**

**Description:** **Issei Hyoudou is the Pawn of both Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan in what is the only known case of something like this happening, and if that wasn't enough, he's the wielder of both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, but it didn't save him when the Apocalypse Beast was released and killed everyone he knew including his masters. Though before his death, he was transported to an alternate world of his own with the chance to make things right once more and in a world where he originally didn't exist.**

**I do not own any characters from High School DxD or the anime itself. The only characters I own will be any OC characters unless stated.**

**The one thing I'm not too sure about how I will handle is the Kamen Rider usage in the original story so I might not use them as I know nothing about that anime, but we will see once I get to them.**

**With that, onto the chapter.**

* * *

" **Hey everyone"- normal chatter.**

' **wonder what's going on'- inner voice talking.**

" **[Let's do this partner]"- DDraig talking**

' **[what's happening now]'- DDraig thinking.**

" **{Hello there.}"- Albion talking.**

' **{What the…}'- Albion thinking**

" **Understood?** **"- important wording.**

**(Hello there)-A/N on stuff that might need some pretext**

* * *

A loud roar could be heard in what was once the pristine country of Japan that was now a war-torn wasteland as a massive beast with seven heads roared in anger at the one who stood in its way. Issei Hyoudou was standing in front of Trihexa breathing hard as he finally had a moment of respite. Before this week, he'd been happy in the peerages of his two masters, Serafall Sitri and her younger sister Sona for over the past year in what was an extremely rare occurrence of someone taking pieces from two peerages and all eight pawns from both to be exact. The other unique thing about him was not only did he have two Sacred Gears but what Gears he had.

**(A/N: there is a reason for Serafall to be labeled as Sitri here, its not a mistype.)**

**"{Kid! You won't last much longer at this rate. We need to fall back and regroup.}"**

**"[Much as I hate to agree with my rival, I have to in this situation partner. We need to retreat and regroup.]"** Came the two yells from his dragon Sacred Gears, Albion and Ddraig respectively. While no one could ever figure out how he got two of the strongest Sacred Gears out there at the same time, and how they didn't kill themselves since they were rivals at that, was anyone's guess but he had managed to deal with it for years, even before he met up with his masters and while he knew they were right, he also knew he couldn't back down now.

"While you're both right, we can't back down now even if it kills us. What's there for us to go back to. No, we make our stand here and now." He said as he called upon his Cardinal Crimson armor and its Fang Blast cannons came out of his back as Trihexa launched a blast of fire at him that he knew he couldn't take on alone.

Calling upon the powers his Sacred Gears gave him, he shot the cannons at the fire hoping to help some while also calling on DDraigs power first. **"[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost]"** But even then it wasn't enough and his attack was easily overpowered so he tried another approach. "Albion!"

 **"{On it! Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide}"** But even then it wasn't enough for more than a token helping as when the attack hit it was still enough to instantly knock him out of his armor and seriously wound him.

With the strength of that attack, Issei knew that his time had come as he could feel there was too much damage to come back from now. "Ddraig, Albion… sorry but it seems we've lost this fight. It's been a fun time with the two of you."

**"[Don't die on us yet partner. We've still got plenty of fight in us.]"**

**"{Ddraig's right kid, don't give up on us now.}"**

"Much as I'd love to keep going, that blast did it in on me. I can barely move, breathe, or think," was all Issei could say to those points. He'd run out of Phoenix tears long ago and he could tell that he had bad internal bleeding as well as multiple broken bones.

**"{Kid, no matter what happens now, let it be known you've been the best host I've ever had.}"**

**"[Albion's right partner. You're the best host I've ever had… if we work around the whole perverted tendencies.]"** Ddraig agreed, laughing at the end at the one thing that both he and Albion hated about their host.

"Well sorry for me being me. You can't blame a guy for his dreams, even though I wasn't able to get laid before I passed…" was all that Issei was able to get out before he passed out due to his injuries. 'Sona, Sera, Asia, everyone… I'm sorry I couldn't save you or at least avenge your deaths.'

 **"{[Partner/Kid!]}"** Both dragons called out to him but it was too late as he couldn't hear them anymore but to the shock of both of them, a portal opened up underneath Issei right before he could hit the ground teleporting him somewhere else, which once Trihexa noticed his final opponent before total destruction could happen was gone, destroyed the world in one final blow.

**Meanwhile**

**England. In a world where Issei Hyoudou didn't exist.**

**(A/N: this is the original DxD world and the one he was in was a parallel world of this one.)**

Asia Argento was not having a good week. She'd been kicked out of the church that week due to healing a Devil that she had found hurt nearby where she was located and even though she hadn't known he was a Devil at the time, the church had found out and kicked her out without even giving her a chance to try and defend herself. Thankfully though, she'd gotten some help in a place to stay for a little bit of time so she could figure out her next plans. Right as she was walking around a local park after going out for supplies, she noticed a portal open in the sky nearby and a body falling out of it, hitting the ground with a thud.

Rushing over to see what was going on, she noticed a boy that looked to be around her age with massive wounds all over his body though she could see his chest moving but barely so she immediately started trying to heal him, not even caring what or who he was or where he had come from. "Oh my God! Are you ok?! What in the world happened to you?!" But before anything else happened, she heard him start mumbling something that while she understood the words, she didn't understand the meaning behind them.

When he hit the ground with a thud, it jarred Issei's consciousness enough for him to barely come out of his slumber, and with the healing from Asia, it gave him enough strength to mutter out one last sentence. "Sona, Sera… please… let me be your Pawn once more."

**Meanwhile**

**Kuoh Academy**

Sona Sitri had just finished the paperwork she had for the night and sat back in her chair in a sigh as she thought back to her plans on adding Saji Genshirou to her peerage, but as she was looking down at her Pawns, they started moving on their own and also started glowing a much brighter blue than normal. "What in the world?!"

Tsubaki, who had just walked into the room after finishing her jobs around the school, saw what was going on and ran forward herself. "Kaichou! What's happening?" But Sona could only shake her head in confusion as she'd never seen them do this before or heard of it happening to anyone.

"I don't know. They just started acting on their own." She said, but before anything else could be said, all eight Pawn pieces lit up like a Christmas tree before disappearing in a flash. "No! What happened to my Pawns?!"

**Cut to Serafall**

Serafall Leviathan was taking a break from taping her tv show when she suddenly felt a pull from where she stored her unused pieces. As she pulled out the bag and opened it, all eight Pawns flew out of the pouch and started flying around with a much brighter color of purple than normal. "What's going on, my cute Pawns? I've never seen you act this way." She said in shock but before she could do anything else, they flared a much brighter purple before teleporting away to who knows where. "No! My Pawns! Where did they go?!"

**Back to Issei**

Asia hadn't been healing Issei long when all of a sudden she heard a loud whoosh from nearby but when she looked around she didn't see anything until she turned back to Issei and saw sixteen things floating around the two of them which after a couple of seconds she recognized as Pawn pieces, sixteen to be exact, to her confusion, then led to shock at what they did next.

The next thing she knows, all sixteen pieces suddenly sped up before flying into Issei's chest and surprising Asia into falling back in surprise at the scene as she didn't know what was going on, and getting a scream of pain from Issei. She knew just the basics of that the Devils could reincarnate people into new Devils, but she didn't know how and as such didn't know what she was seeing. She got pulled out of her shock though when a gauntlet popped up on his hand and spoke to her.

 **"[Girl, please, keep healing my host with your Sacred Gear. You can save him if you keep going.]"** Called Ddraig out to the girl, stunned as he recognized her as someone he knew was supposed to be dead.

"Wha-what? Who are you? What's going on?" Asia asked the voice stunned. She didn't know what to think about everything that had happened to her tonight.

 **"[I promise to explain everything later, but please finish healing my host.]"** Ddraig pleads which finally gets Asia to start healing him again, while the two dragons have a talk inside Issei's head.

 **'{Ddraig… am I missing something or is that Asia**? **If it's not, it's someone with uncanny resemblance and the same Sacred Gear as her!}'**

 **'[I agree with you that that is Asia but how? Unless whatever that portal was sent us back in time… but if that were the case I don't think I would be able to sense another 'me' in this world like I can now.]'** Ddraig agreed with Albion on his thoughts and brought out his own. **'[Could we have been sent to an alternate world? That seems more likely than back in time.]'**

**'{Now that you mention it, I do sense another me in this world but nowhere near us so for now I agree the portal likely sent us to another world as that might explain Asia being alive once more as well as multiple of us. If I had to guess, this is a world where we shouldn't exist, but another world as you mentioned.}'**

**'[Another thing to take into count is it would seem that Trihexa is still sealed as I can't sense anything near its power levels in the world so if we take that into consideration we likely aren't in our old one.]'** Ddraig commented, getting a thoughtful hum from Albion as another thought hit him **'[if that's true, it's likely true Issei's masters are also alive which might explain the Pawn pieces that came flying in.]'**

' **{You're right but if you ask me, we should stop for now trying to figure things out and talk to our host when he wakes up and see what we should do for now. We might also try and talk to Asia and gain some more information.}'** Albion commented, getting an agreeing nod from DDraig as Asia finished healing Issei before trying to find a way to get him back to her current residence.

**Scene Skip**

**Underworld. Ajuka offices**

Ajuka wasn't sure what to think about the latest situation to come to his attention. He'd heard almost immediately from Serafall and Sona about their Pawns disappearing without a trace all of a sudden and a day later he had called a meeting with them to talk over what it may mean as well as what might have happened.

"So Ajuka, did you figure anything out about what might have occurred to our Pawns?" Serafall asked starting the meeting out. Both Sona and Ajuka could tell that the normal carefree Serafall was still there but hidden behind a more serious tone in this case since it involved Sona as well.

"Honestly, no I haven't found anything out yet and I find it weird that both sets of Pawns acted so strange at the same time. I do have a theory behind it but I'm not too sure what to think if it's what's going on."

Sona had a theory behind it that while it would make some sense to her if it was only her pieces, she couldn't understand why it would affect her sisters too. "Is it possible that our Pawns have chosen their owner by themselves? But that doesn't explain why it would take both of our sets of Pawns.

"I agree with you that it's weird but I don't think it's impossible that whoever this new person is that they might require sixteen Pawns but for someone to take that much power… it's possible they have multiple high tier Sacred Gears or even two Longinus level Gears. Either way, I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you end up sharing a Pawn as nothing else makes sense to me, even if a case like this has never been documented before."

"To share Pawns with So-Tan! That would be so great!" Serafall said, before jumping at her sister in a hug and annoying Sona.

"Please get off of me Onee-sama, and quit calling me that. This is no time for games." Sona said as she pried her sister off of her before turning back to Ajuka to follow up on what he had said. "You think that whoever this person is could have multiple Sacred Gears and that'd be the reason for the pieces? I can agree with the principle but I just can't wrap my head around the whole thing." She commented, ignoring the cry of sadness from her sister before Serafall turned back to Ajuka with a nod.

"It's the only thing I can come up with as a reason for now without more evidence to back it up." He commented, getting nods from the two as they finished their meeting for now until more evidence was gathered.

**Scene Skip**

**England. Asia's temporary residence**

As Issei woke up with a groan, he couldn't help but notice that he was no longer in pain and on what felt like a comfortable couch. 'Ddraig, Albion, was all that a dream, not real?' But before either could respond, he heard a commotion nearby and when he turned to look, was stunned at seeing Asia in the room nearby. 'Asia?! What in the world?!'

' **[Partner… let me try and explain some.]'** Ddraig said, having expected this response from his host when he woke up but wasn't able to step in before he saw Asia.

'Ddraig, I'm glad that you're here and can answer me. How in the world is Asia still alive? What's going on.'

**'[That is Asia, both me and Albion agree with that, but we aren't sure either. We think that you got sent to a parallel world as it was by a portal that spawned underneath you after you passed out. Next thing we know we're in this world with Asia nearby and healing us. Another thing to note is that you somehow got your Pawns back in your body, which among other things leads us to believe-]'**

'Wait, wait, wait, my Pawns are back?! How's that possible?! We all know that they died fighting the Beast before the last thing I remember was being knocked unconscious. ' Issei said shocked, cutting off Ddraig.

 **'[I was about to comment on that. You fought that Beast to the bitter end but it wasn't enough. Both me and Albion believe that somehow right after you fell unconscious, you were sent to another world, most likely in some ways a parallel world as there are many similarities between ours and this one but many differences as well. We've determined that there is another version of both of us in this world but seem to be separate instead of in one host like in our case which leads us to believe that we did not just time travel back in time. Though past that, we haven't been able to determine too much about this world without possibly giving away more information than we might want to for now.]'** Ddraig commented, with Albion nodding in the background in agreement which got Issei to thinking but before anything more could be said, Issei looked up and noticed that Asia had come into the living room and seemed to be looking at him in curiosity.

Asia had come into the room a couple of minutes before but noticed that while Issei was awake, he had his eyes closed so decided to wait till he opened them to speak up, not wanting to intrude on whatever he was doing, though she figured he was talking to the Dragons in his Sacred Gears. She had talked to the one that had requested her help in healing Issei and was surprised at who she was talking too but she was also glad she could help.

"I'm glad to see you're up and awake Issei. I hope you don't mind me calling you that, but I was worried about if you would ever wake up."

Issei couldn't help but be happy at her calling him by his first name and told her as much. "Thank you, Asia. I'm glad you happened to be nearby when I fell out of the portal." He said out loud, before thinking, 'in more ways than one.'

"Thank God, I was honestly worried when you hadn't woken up even after I finished healing you." She said, sending a prayer up to God but was surprised when that caused Issei to grunt in pain as a headache hit him from hearing God's name. "Oh my! Are you ok?" She asked worried as she had seemingly gotten a headache after hearing God's name.

Even though Issei knew it could scare her if he told her he was a Devil, he never would lie to her either. "I hope I don't scare you away with what I'm about to say but yes I'm fine, just since I'm a Devil, hearing His name causes me to get a headache." He said shocking Asia.

"Ehh?! You're a Devil?!"

"Yes I am and I hope you will believe me when I say I won't hurt you. I have no reason to as you are both my friend and helped me heal."

Asia didn't have to think about it too long to realize that he was right. He could have hurt her at any time, or possibly his Sacred Gear could have done something to her so she decided to take the plunge. "I do believe you Issei. But you really already consider me to be your friend?" She asked surprised at that since they didn't know each other.

"Of course I do and I'll do everything I can to protect you for as long as I can, especially since you've been kicked from the church." 'Especially from the likes of Diodora and Shalba when the time comes to deal with them.' He said out loud before thinking to himself on one of the one major incidents he would have to deal with in this world, no matter if he was in a parallel world like Ddraig and Albion thought or he just got sent back in time.

"You know about me being kicked from the church? That didn't happen that long ago!"

"I keep my ears to the ground and happened to hear that you had been kicked from the church due to healing a Devil, something that annoys me that they would do that to you. If you ask me, you did the right thing." He said, both happy that she was willing to help anyone, though wished in this world it hadn't happened to be Diodora once more, before she surprised him by hugging him.

"Thank you, Issei! I'm glad that I found you and we can be friends." She said before letting go of the hug to see what he was going to do next. "What's your plan now that you are ok?"

"I plan on traveling the world some and helping others where I can, so why don't you come with me? We can help others together and I can help teach you new magic among other things."

As much as Asia was surprised at his offer for her to travel with him, she also knew that her current arrangement wouldn't last forever so she decided to take a leap of faith and join Issei. "If you will have me, I will join you in your travels. Thank you for the offer." She said, bowing to him in thanks causing him to smile at her and pat her shoulder in agreement.

"Then pack your bags! Let's make our first trip to France!" He said, getting an enthusiastic nod from Asia.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this first chapter. Couple things.**

**Hopefully the scene between Issei and Asia ended up ok. I tried doing it like I thought it might happen but it still feels a little off to me.**

**For those that haven't read the original, there is a reason Serafall has the last name Sitri in this chapter instead of Leviathan that we will get to in a later chapter. I knew it'd get brought up so figured I'd put in an A/N. For those that have, I will be following the reasoning from the original.**

**Sorry no chapters for any of my other stories lately, have been busy with other stuff and just keep forgetting to write but I hope to get another one out soon for one of the others.**

**Feel free to join my discord if you want: use the code FXGCsxY to get in.**

**With that, until the next chapter.**


End file.
